Reconciliation
by AliceJericho
Summary: Everyone deserves a chance, and everyone deserves a second chance. Randy/OC


**_Reconciliation_**

**_By AliceJericho_**

* * *

The church went silent. No one had passed; this was not a minute of remembrance. A loud roar echoed through the cathedral. A motorbike revving.

Father Andrew kept his composure, like he always did, and stood in front of the people in attendance.

"And on that note," he let out a light laugh, "I wish you all a good day and hope the Lord blesses you with an amazing week."

Georgina Pickering was the first to leave the church. Not because she didn't want to be there, but because all the other people liked to stay and chat before they left, Georgina, however, had to get home and finish the school work she had received for the weekend.

She said her goodbyes and exited the building. As soon as she stepped out onto the steps, she saw the owner of the loud motorbike. He leant back on the motorbike, wearing a leather jacket and his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses.

"You're the motorbike bandit." She stated and saw him smirk. "Any reason you decided to visit a church?"

"Got a tip off about Catholic Girls being here, see if they live up to the hype." The smirk on his face was one of confidence and determination.

"I'd like to say that they do, but I doubt you'll find anyone that would be interested in you." She made her way down the steps, heading towards the car park.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," he said coldly, "All the girls are interested in me."

"If you say so!" she called out as she walked to her car, he was out of sight now. "Just don't wait too long!"

"Why not?" he called back,

"There are numerous little old ladies inside wanting to hit you with their purses!" she opened the door to her red Mini Cooper and stepped inside, shaking her head. The devil's child had shown up at her church.

* * *

The same motorbike sounded the next week at the same time. Georgina rolled her eyes. He came back.

The mass ended on the same note as last week and Georgina was once again the last person to leave. She opened the doors and shook her head at the rebel child.

"You find a girl that 'lives up to the hype'?" she asked him, he lowered his head to look at her over his sunglasses.

"I guess you could say that."

"Yeah? What's her name?"

"Don't know," he said with no evidence of a bruised ego, "Didn't get it."

"What a shame," Georgina said sarcastically, "What did she look like?" she was honestly curious as to who would have sparked the rebel boy's interest.

"Not unlike you," he said calmly, lifting his head and pushing his Ray-Bans further up his nose, hiding his eyes from Georgina's view. She rolled her eyes at his arrogance,

"How nice. If you get her name, be sure to let me know." She turned the corner, out of his line of sight.

* * *

She rolled her eyes in disgust as she stepped out onto the Church's front steps and noticed the motorbike that was becoming too familiar.

"If you keep coming here, Father Andrew will have to perform an exorcism." She said playfully, but she was not necessarily kidding.

"That'd be interesting." The young man laughed,

"Do you have a name? Or do I have to refer to you as the Devil's Child?"

"Randy Orton, but you can call me whatever you want." He winked at her.

"Orton? Son of Bob and Elaine?"

"I think so," he said jokingly, "That's what they've been telling me my whole life."

"They come to church every week... Is it not your thing?"

"I don't think the Lord would forgive me for some of the shit that I've done." Randy scratched the back of his neck, as Georgina took a few steps closer to him, closer than she had come in the past two weeks.

"The Lord doesn't hold grudges. He's a very forgiving man." She said with a slight laugh, "Your parents surely can't agree with you skipping church every week to make loud noises throughout town."

"I've been testing the waters, seeing what happened if got to close to a church... Apparently I get attacked my handbag swinging grandmas."

"They didn't _actually_ do that! Did they?"

"Course not, those ladies love me." He said with a small smirk. "Hey, you never told me your name."

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to."

"I think it's only fair, don't you?" the smirk that graced his lips almost made Georgina want to drop her religious ways. _Almost_.

"Why don't you ask your parents? They know who I am."

* * *

Randy Orton waited outside the Church for the fourth week in a row. He had been infatuated by one of the church-goers, yet he didn't know her name.

She had long brown hair and a freckled face, matched with an angelic voice and a surprising attitude. He had asked his parents, but he did not dare describe her in the way he really saw her, so his parents did not understand who he was speaking about.

The majority of the church goers had already left the religious building, yet the girl he was looking for had not. Of course there had been others, most of whom had given him the once over, then continued to look his way. He wasn't interested.

"Who are you looking for son?" his father, Bob Orton, asked his son with a pat on the shoulder,

"A friend." He said calmly, earning a chuckle from his father.

"I know you don't have any friends that go to church. All your friends are still sleeping." Randy couldn't argue with this, after all it was true. "It's that girl you were talking about, isn't it? You seem pretty hung up."

"Just wanted to know her name." The young man shrugged, before starting up his bike and heading back onto the road.

* * *

Georgina stepped out of the church just in time to see the retreating figure of a man on a motorbike. She had heard it arrive, but unfortunately she had been busy and unable to leave the church first.

"Your son thinks he's done some terrible things, Mr Orton, he doesn't believe he can be restored."

"We're getting closer to forgiveness by him coming here, even if he merely stands outside." Elaine, Bob's wife and Randy's mum, stated,

"Surely what he's done can't be _that_ bad that he's beyond saving." Georgina knew she was prying, but she could not help herself.

"It isn't dear, but he's not too proud of himself."

"If he went to reconciliation, I'm sure Father Andrew would be more than happy to forgive him in the Lord's name."

"As I said, dear, we're working our way up to it."

"Could you tell him that Georgina said hello, for me?"

"You're his new friend, then?" Bob asked the girl,

"I guess I am."

* * *

"Georgie!" a deep voice called after the young woman, making her turn around sharply. She had been heading to her car, as she had not seen or heard the familiar motorbike.

"Randy," she said with a smile, "You got my message, then?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me know."

"It's only fair." They were silent for a few moments as Randy leant against the hood of her car,

"I'd like to help you, Randy." Georgina said to break the silence, "I think you should come to church next week." He looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head.

"I'm not ready to go back in there." He said with a new tone of voice. He sounded scared and desperate, "It's too soon."

"What could you have done that scares you to enter a church? God forgives everyone." Georgina looked him in the eye, after he finally lifted his head.

"Not me."

"That's nonsense. You haven't even tried." She took a hold of his left hand in both of hers, "Please, I know we hardly even know each other, but I'd like to get to know you. And I do think that this would help."

"You don't know what I did. He's not going to forgive me; I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Believe me, Randy, you won't know until you've tried! You're parents want you to get past this, whatever it was. You have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you? I just met you."

"Do you want to trust me?" she asked him with a slight smile, he sighed,

"I do."

"Then what is there to lose?"

* * *

Georgina sighed as Randy fidgeted outside the church, "I don't want to do this."

"Please, we've come so far! We've got you in your Sunday best, and you're outside the Church, and even Father Andrew is expecting your attendance! Please, Randy! Don't give up now!" she instinctively took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I can't believe I'm letting you make me do this." He mumbled, but she passed it off.

"It'll be fine, Randy." She assured him as they walked through the doors of the church.

The atmosphere didn't change, nobody looked at the pair, and nobody questioned their attendance. Bob and Elaine Orton looked at their son and the girl beside him proudly. He had come a long way.

* * *

"I let you drive my car because I thought we were going to your place." Georgina said with a light laugh as Randy took the pair away from the town, "What are you doing?"

"I need to show you something. The reason I didn't want to go to church."

She was surprised when they stopped at a small gathering of flowers on the side road.

_R.I.P. Aaron Davies.__07-21-1991 to 04-11-2010_

"I was on my bike... Driving down the wrong side of the road... I was drunk, and he had to swerve to miss me. I don't deserve forgiveness." She could that he was near tears as he knelt beside the small memorial. "This is where I come every Sunday."

"I know this boy. He was in my class at school." Georgina revealed, "He was really quiet and didn't speak to many people..."

"He didn't deserve to die. But he did, because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Randy." She touched his forearm affectionately.

"It was, I shouldn't have been drunk. I've always been a rebellious kid, never done anything really bad, though. I guess I had a little too much at a party. I shouldn't have driven home. This should be for me though, he didn't deserve this."

"Randy, it was an accident; you didn't mean to hurt anybody. You're going through the steps of reconciliation. I know his family, not once have they mentioned whose fault it was. You need to realise that, as terrible as they are, these things happen. And nobody is blaming you."

"I don't deserve you, either." He chuckled lowly, "You're incredible. Don't even know me and you've helped more than you can imagine."

"Everyone deserves a chance, and everyone deserves a second chance." She said quietly as he placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling her to his chest.


End file.
